


Lily Amongst the Thorns

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: 15 minute fic, AU Nicholas gets shot, Aftermath, Gen, Not established pre-slash but I always think these two are destined to be together so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "A houseplant is dying; give it a reason to live".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily Amongst the Thorns

The first thing Danny noticed when he entered the room was that the peace lily had begun to wilt. 

It wasn’t really that surprising, all things considered. The plant was old, moreso than any than any Danny ever knew. Not that he had the best track record with flora; his own attempt at agriculture had stopped at saplings, which had withered within days of being planted. 

That simply couldn’t happen to the lily though. It was a hero, in as far as a potted plant could be. It had come crashing through the air, bashing the bad guy into unconsciousness and tragically sacrificing its terracotta home in the process. A BAFTA-winning performance, agreed by all (apart from Lurch who was scarred for life. In prison, however, that was the least of his worries.) 

But it was more than that. The lily couldn’t die because it belonged to Nicholas. If the lily were a hero, then Nicholas was a saviour. He’d give up more than a shoddy pot to protect Sandford; he’d risked it all, life and limb. Danny could still remember his feet pounding against the concrete, a sound lost in the chaos of that morning, with the death rattle of bullets and the screams of Danny’s childhood decaying. 

Nicholas hadn’t made a sound since then. 

Instead he lay still, the only movement from stifled breaths and the occasional twitching finger, pulling triggers in his sleep. Apparently these were good signs, but Danny couldn’t help but hope for more. He didn’t realise how much he could miss a scowl until Nicholas’ face became a mask. 

Lily couldn’t die because that would be one more thing that was Danny’s fault. Like the village in limbo, like the tears on Doris’ cheeks during late night shifts when no-one else could see, like the gutful of gunshot that had made the brightest thing in Danny’s life turn to stone. 

Lily wasn’t dying, and neither was Nicholas. 

Not if Danny, and his plant mister, and his endless patience had anything to do with it.


End file.
